flockinRealLife
by dntblink
Summary: ALL HUMAN- It's there first year of high school and Max, Fang, and the flock are a band. Max and Fang are best friends but they can't deny their more than friendly feelings for long. Love, music, FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I hope you like this. It's been done a lot, but every story is different and I'm going to put my own spin on it. Please review! The first 3 reviewers will be featured in a scene in the story.  
**

It was the first day of my freshman year. I walked through the doors of Seaview High school with my best friends by my side.

Nudge, our mocha skinned talk-aholic was going on and on about how excited she was to start school. Tall and pale Iggy, **(A/N iggy can see)** was sharing his ipod with my tall dark haired friend, Scarlet. Tiny, little Julie was listening to Nudge and muscular Sam was bouncing along beside her. Fang was walking next to me. Now, Fang is my very best friend out of everyone. I've known him since we were two. He's tall, dark, and incredibly handsome.

Ok, scratch that whole 'incredibly handsome' part. He's just a friend.

And then there's me. Tall, dirty blonde, brown eyes; Max in a nutshell.

We'd already compared schedules. I had 1st hour history with Fang and Scarlet. I grinned remember that I had every class with Fang. 

"Let's roll guys," I said to Fang and Scarlet. 

We walked into the classroom and grabbed seats in the back. 

"Ewww," said Scarlet, "Lisa is in this class"

I groaned. If you haven't caught on yet, Lisa is _not _my favorite person.  
So I was surprised when she walked over to us, swinging her long red hair behind her back. 

"Max." she said snidely, "We meet again." 

Ok, I couldn't help but crack up at that. I mean seriously? 'We meet again.' How cliché is that? 

"Oh wow Lisa," I said trying to subdue my laughter, "Is that the best you can come up with?" 

She scowled and shot me the bird. Then she put on an innocent expression and turned to Fang. 

Oh no. 

She's been a borderline stalker towards Fang since 7nth grade. He was extremely creeped out by her and for good reason. 

She opened her mouth, but just then the teacher, Mr. Leidich, walked in.  
Being the complete suck-up that she is, she sauntered back to her seat before he could even tell the class to quiet down. 

Mr. Leidich began a long, supremely boring speech about this class. I was saved from my boredom when Scarlet passed me a note.

Poor Fang, Lisa is NEVER gonna give up on him. 

I scowled and wrote back:

If she tries anything with him, I'll deck her. 

She smirked and wrote:

Oooh, someone's jealous…

My eyes widened. I responded with:

Am not! He's my best friend. That's all. 

She glanced down, rolled her eyes and wrote:

You are so in denial. 

I frowned and was about to write back when Fang reached over and snatched the paper off of my desk. Uh-oh. I felt my cheeks heat up. 

He read the notes and threw it back to me. I snuck a look at him. He was innocently looking at the board but his eyebrows were raised and a smirked played on his lips. He caught me looking at him and his smirk widened. I gave him my best death glare but he just chuckled and looked away. 

I scowled. Scarlet was totally wrong. I only cared about Fang as a best friend…..right? 

Fang POV

Max and I waved goodbye to Scarlet and headed to to Math with Julie and Sam.  
Ugh. Sam. For some reason he got on my nerves. Even now as we waited for class to start, he was flirting with Max. He'd always had a thing for her. I felt my jaw tighten. For some reason, I had the strongest urge to grab Max and punch Sam square in his smug little face. Weird. 

But I knew he couldn't help himself. Max was gorgeous.  
No, I told myself firmly, do not think of Max that way. She was just my best friend. Nothing more.

The next few classes flew by and soon it was time for lunch. The seven of us grabbed a table in the cafeteria. I tried not to let it bother me that Sam was pressed up against Max. But the guy just irked me.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Then, it was time for the annual Friday night sleepover at Max's house. The seven of us did this every Friday. Although I would never say so, I loved these. 

We were all gathered in Max's living room, deciding what movie to watch.

"Dawn of the Dead," said Max, firmly.

"Noo, lets watch The Haunting in Connecticut." said Julie excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Scarlet. 

In the end, everyone agreed to The Haunting in Connecticut. 

Max POV  


I, Maximum Ride, am not a scaredy cat. I just..get startled easily. And this movie was _creepy. _So it was totally not my fault when I launched myself into Fang's lap.

He chuckled and said teasingly, "Too scary for you?"

I scowled and said, "No. I was just startled."

He smirked and for some reason that even I can't identify, he didn't push me off. Instead, he put his arms around me. And for another reason that I most _definitely_ cannot explain, I stayed in his lap until the movie was over. 

**A/N Hope you like it! See the review button down there, click it! Please review! And please suggest band names, I have no idea what to call their band.**

**-hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, here's the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or anything related to it:) I don't even own Julie or Scarlet, because they're real people. I also don't own careful, by paramour. Gosh, I really don't own anything.**

Max POV

The rest of the night I avoided Fang. I purposely sat on the other side of the room from him and went out of my way to make sure we were never in the same room alone. I needed to think for a while.

I lay in my sleeping bag and listened to the sounds of my sleeping friends. Soon I realized it was pointless to try and sleep, so I got up and went to sit on the swing on my porch.

What was going on with Fang? I had no idea. All I knew is that I was scared. I was scared to lose my best friend because of stupid feelings.

"Hey." I heard someone behind me say. I whipped my head around and there was Fang, leaning against the porch railing.

"Hi." I said quietly.

He came and sat next to me and we swung back and forth for a while.

"Do you remember when Iggy pushed you off of this swing?" he asked finally, after silence.

I laughed, "Yeah, and because of that he learned how hard I could hit."

We sat out there for a while talking about memories, and I felt like I had my best friend back.

That morning all of us got a kick out of seeing Iggy and Scarlet curled up next to each other in their sleep. They were never going to hear the end of this one.

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully, and soon it was time for school again. The seven of us were waiting for school to start, sitting on a long stone bench near the entrance. I noticed Sam was looking at me funny.

"Max," he said, "can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Uh, sure" I said, wondering what he wanted.

We walked a ways away and he looked at me for a minute.

"Would you…" he began, sounding unsure."Would you like to go out with me on Thursday?"

Whoa. "Like as a date?" I asked.

He nodded.

I thought about it. "Well…why not?" I finally said.

He grinned and looked very pleased with himself. "Pick you up at 7 on Thursday."

I smiled at him and just then, the bell rang.

I slumped into my seat in history. Everyone was milling about the classroom, waiting for class to start.

"So," Scarlet said,"I didn't know you liked Sam."

I flushed and noticed Fang's head snap in our direction.

"It's one date." I said shortly.

Scarlet raised her eyebrows but let the subject drop.

I noticed that Fang didn't say one word to me all through the classes leading up to lunch. I mean, I know he's quiet but he didn't say one freaking word. The lunch bell rang after 3rd hour and I pulled Fang off to the side.

"What's with you?" I asked him. He just shrugged and tried to push my passed me. I grit my teeth and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"You. Better. Talk. To. Me." I snarled.

He just shrugged again and studied the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I'd had enough. I pushed him against the wall and stood on my toes so we were level with each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. My voice clearly said that he better tell him or else.

"You and Sam." He spat out, not meeting my eyes.

I felt my jaw drop. "What?" I asked, surprised and confused.

He just gave me a look and walked out of the room. I slumped into a desk put my face in my hands. I was so confused.

That night we decided to have band practice. Perfect timing. Music would help me escape from all the drama in my life.

Our band's name is The Flock. I'm the singer, although Fang sings sometimes. Nudge is bass guitar, Iggy is drums, and Fang does regular guitar. Scarlet plays piano and occasionally sings.

We always practiced in Iggy's basement because all our equipment is set up there, and it's sound proof. Apparently some neighbors do not enjoy our awesome music. They're loss.

We started with Careful, by Paramore.

"Ok, guys" I said, "Let's do this."

We started: **(A/N lyrics are in italics)**

_I __settled down__  
__A twisted up frown__  
__Disguised as a smile, well__  
__You would have never known___

_I had it all__  
__But not what i wanted__  
__cause hope for me__  
__Was a place uncharted__  
__And overgrown___

_You'd make your way in__  
__i'd resist you just like this___

_You can't tell me to feel__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__So, I did it myself___

_You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out a little more__  
__More__  
__More__  
__More, more___

_Open your eyes like i opened mine__  
__It's only the real world,__  
__A life you will never know___

_Shifting your weight__  
__To throw off the pain__  
__well You can ignore it__  
__But, only for so long___

_You look like I did__  
__You resist me just like this___

_You can't tell me to heal__  
__And, it hurts remembering__  
__How it felt to shut down___

_You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out a little more__  
__More__  
__More__  
__More, more___

_The truth never set me free__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__So, I'll do it myself___

_You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out...___

_Can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out__  
__More__  
__More__  
__More__  
__More, more_

I smiled when the song ended. It had sounded fantastic.

"Great," I said happily. And it was perfect in another sense. I had to be careful, or I'd lose my best friend.

We did a few more songs and then it was time to go. I frowned, remembering that we were all walking home, and Fang and I lived in the same direction.

Fang and I set off down the street. There was a tense silent that he finally broke.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just…I don't know. Sam gets on my nerves."

"It's ok." I said, "But, why don't you like Sam?"

He looked away for a minute and then said, "He likes you. He always has."

I frowned, "Yeah but why don't you like.." I trailed off, and then it clicked. _That's _why he didn't like Sam. "Oh." I said. Now I was very, very confused. Why would that make Fang not like him?

**A/N meh. I don't like this chapter that much, it's mostly a filler, please review, and tell me what you want more of: Fax, IggyxOC, or music?**

**-Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If I don't keep putting these up, will anything bad really even happen? I mean, I think we should only have to put these up once, just saying. Anyways, I don't own anything.**

Fang POV

I am so stupid. I'm beyond stupid. I'm the most stupid person I know.

I'm in love with my best friend.

There, I said it. But it's not like I had a choice. Max was…max. She was tough and strong and beautiful. There's no way she would ever, ever, ever, feel the same way. I'm just …Fang and I'm always going to be just a friend. And then there's Sam. I sneered, thinking of him. She liked him. She agreed to a freaking date with him. I scowled, hating this whole situation.

Max POV

Before I knew it Thursday had come and it was time for my date with Sam. I tried to feel excited but really, I was mostly resigned. The more I thought about it, the more sure I was that I only liked Sam as a friend. I would much rather be going out with Fang, I thought sadly. Whoa. Wait, where did that come from? I couldn't possibly have feelings for Fang. I sighed, realizing this whole thing was getting real old, real fast.

My date with Sam was boring, uneventful, and cliché. We went to the movies and out to dinner. After our date, I lay in my bed thinking. I had no feelings for Sam. I knew that now. There was only one person in my life that I constantly wanted to be with, that gave me shivers when he touched me, that could make my heart stop with a smile. And that person was Fang. I knew now. I knew that I loved him. Of course, I'd always loved him, but as a best friend. This was different.

Oh, gosh. I hate this. He's turning me into an emotional sap.

Finally, it was Friday. Time for our sleepover.

We were all in my living room (minus Sam who had for some reason decided to skip this, probably because I declined another date with him. Oh-well.)

"Sooo," said Nudge. "How was you and Sam's date?"

Now all of my friends were waiting for my response. Thanks, Nudge.

"Well…it was nice." I said.

Scarlet gave me a look. "Nice?" she said.

"Ok, it really sucked." I admitted. "It was…boring. And I just don't feel that way about him."

"Ooooh!" Nudge said, "I knew he wasn't right for you. I mean, you and Sam? Pffft, not a chance. Now I could definitely see you and-" I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"So he didn't ask you out again?" asked Julie.

"Actually," I said, "He did, but I said no. Then he mentioned something about asking Scarlet…"

Iggy snapped his head up and put a protective arm around Scarlet. She blushed and said, "I wouldn't say yes to him. I like someone else."

Either it was my imagination or she looked at Iggy when she said this. Interesting.

The topic changed to whatever Nudge was blabbing about. I glanced at Fang and found he was looking at me. He looked…relieved and anxious at the same time. Weird. The six of us talked well into the night and then lay down to go to sleep. Just as I was falling to sleep, I noticed a dark figure walking towards me. I sat up. Obviously it was Fang.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I gulped and followed him out to my porch swing.

"Yessss?" I asked.

"Max…"he said, sounding unsure. "Do you..? I mean…I think i…would you want…" He seemed flustered. Fang _never_ seems flustered.

He shot me a helpless glance. I knew it was time for me to make a decision. And in that second I realized the whole cliché 'this will ruin our friendship if it ends badly' thing was total crap. I had to be brave and take a chance. I sighed and intertwined my hand with his. If I was wrong about what he was going to say, then that was a stupid move. If I wasn't then it would be a help.

He glanced down at our hands and then at me.

"I like you Max," he began, his voice sounding surer. "as more than a friend."

He looked at me, studying my reaction. I felt a grin spread across my face. Well, I thought, this was easier than I thought it would be.

"I feel the same way." I said. He smiled one of his full blown earth shattering smiles that took my breath away. "Except I _love_ you. Not just like."

His smile got even wider. "I love you too, Max." he said.

**A/N Aww and they are together at last. You can't deny fax. I decided when I started this story that I wasn't going to drag out the friend thing. So I hope this isn't too soon but now all the real fun can start..muhahaahahaha**

**Sorry it's kind of short. I plan on writing another one either today or tomorrow.**

**Please please review!**

**-hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: this is silly. I don't own maximum ride. Obviously. If I did I'd be writing the next book to the series instead of fanfiction. See that? It says FANfiction. I'm just a fan:D**

Max POV

The look on everyone's faces the next morning when Fang and I held hands at breakfast was _priceless._ Nudge, Scarlet, and Julie were grinning like idiots. Iggy gave fang a high five but didn't comment.

Breakfast was absolute torture. You see, Nudge poured about a gallon of sugary syrup on her pancakes. Nudge + sugar + exciting news = damaged ears for everyone in the same room as her.

"OHEMGEEE," she was currently saying, "I knew it! I tried to tell Max but nooo, she wouldn't listen. But now they're together and it's so fabulous! Oh they are so perfect for each other. Don't you think Sam will be mad? Oh well. Oh wait I just had an idea! Iggy and Scarlet should get together then you guys could double-" Iggy stuffed her napkin in her mouth.

We all laughed, relieved. I noticed Iggy and Scarlet shooting glances at eachother. Maybe Nudge wasn't so far off of her mark…

At noon, everyone went their separate ways. Fang lingered behind. He kissed me softly and left.

I went to my basement and sat down and my beautiful grand piano.

A song I liked popped into my head and I started playing.

_Can you count me in?___

_I've been awake for a while now__  
__You've got me feelin' like a child now__  
__'Cause every time I see your bubbly face__  
__I get the tingles in a silly place___

_[Chorus:]__  
__And it starts in my toes__  
__And I crinkle my nose__  
__Wherever it goes__  
__I always know__  
__That you make me smile__  
__Please stay for a while now__  
__Just take your time__  
__Wherever you go___

_The rain is falling on my window pane__  
__But we are hiding in a safer place__  
__Under covers staying dry and warm__  
__You give me feelings that I adore___

_[Chorus]___

_But what am I gonna say__  
__When you make me feel this way__  
__I just mmmmm___

_And they start in my toes__  
__Makes me crinkle my nose__  
__Wherever it goes__  
__I always know__  
__That you make me smile__  
__Please stay for a while now__  
__Just take your time__  
__Wherever you go___

_I've been asleep for a while now__  
__You tuck me in just like a child now__  
__'Cause every time you hold me in your arms__  
__I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth___

_And it starts in my soul__  
__And I lose all control__  
__When you kiss my nose__  
__The feeling shows__  
__'cause you make me smile baby__  
__Just take your time now__  
__Holdin' me tight___

_Wherever wherever wherever you go__  
__Wherever wherever wherever you go___

_wherever you go__  
__I always know__  
__'Cause you make me smile__  
__Even just for a while_

I smiled to myself. This song was perfect for how I felt right now. I thought about working it into the band's set list. Two weeks from today (Saturday) we're performing at a local under 21 club and we were all super excited.

That week was fantastic. Fang and I were closer than ever (not in that way you pervs) and I was so happy I thought I would burst. See? I told you he's turning me into an emotional sap.

We went on an actual date on Wednesday. It wasn't your classic dinner and a movie date. We went to the park and sat on the swings and talked. It was nice. This is what a date should feel like, I thought. It felt…right. I felt completely happy and like I never wanted it to end. It was a bazillion times better than my date with Sam.

Iggy and Scarlet also seemed to be growing closer than ever. They were almost constantly with each other and I was almost certain that they would be going out soon. Guess it's just happiness for everyone lately.

Boy, if I only knew at the time that it wouldn't last long.

Fang POV

Max, Max, Max. I couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug. I wanted to be with her all the time. And when I was with her I never wanted to leave.

It was Saturday morning and we were all lounging around at Max's house.

Iggy excused himself for a minute because he had a phone call. He came back grinning.

"Guys," he said, "My cousin's moving here and transferring to our school. You guys are going to love him. His name is Dylan."

**A/N I was going to continue, sorry again for it being so short, but I think I'll bring Dylan into the next chapter. Let's just say that Max is going to be very confused, Fang is going to be very mad, and Dylan's going to be in the middle of it all! My next chapter will be longer.**

**REVIEW! If I get reviews, I'll update tomorrow:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here we go. Warning: this chapter is filled with creeperness, thanks to Sam;) and weirdness thanks to Dylan**

Max POV

Later that day Fang, Iggy, Scarlet and I went to the park. Iggy and Scarlet were walking around and Fang and I headed to the swings.

"So," said Fang, "Iggy and Scarlet seem to enjoy each other's company."

I grinned, "I bet he'll ask her out." I said.

He smirked, "Iggy having a real girlfriend. Wouldn't that be something."

We swung back and forth and talked for a while then I heard someone moving behind us. I turned and saw Sam step out of the nearby trees. I was surprised to see him, he'd been avoiding all of us since I'd rejected his offer of a second date.

"Sam," I said, "Where have you been lately?"

He scowled and said, "Why should you care? I hear you and Fang are together now."

I frowned, "Yeah," I said, "but you're still my friend Sam."

His scowl deepened, and then his expression changed. He got this really weird look on his face. I stood up and faced him and saw Fang do the same.

"You know Max," he said, "I don't think I want to be friends with you. I think I want to make you more than a friend."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Fang stepped in front of me. I rolled my eyes andmoved so I was standing even with him.

"Never. Gonna. Happen." I snarled, narrowing my eyes. He was acting really weird.

Just then Iggy and Scarlet came walking up.

"Hey," said Iggy, "What's going on?"

Sam ignored him. He just smiled and took a step forward. He reached a hand out slowly. What the heck?, I thought. Then he suddenly reared back and slapped me across the face. I felt my head snap to the side. I heard a deep menacing growl beside me and saw Fang leap forward. Iggy jumped in and grabbed Fang, holding him back.

Then Sam noticed Scarlet. "Well hey there Scarlet," he said, "Since Maxie here is being difficult, why don't you and I give it a go."

Iggy immediately let go of Fang and lunged towards Sam. Then both Fang and Iggy were on top of Sam, throwing punches and yelling threats.

Scarlet and were frozen with shock for a second then I grabbed Fang and she grabbed Iggy and we attempted to pry them off of Sam.

Scarlet managed to get Iggy off of him. Iggy immediately put an arm around her and drew her away from the violence. I was having a bit more difficulty with Fang. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Fang!" I said, "Stop!"

He paused, looked at me, then finally stopped. Sam jumped up and ran away faster than I'd ever seen him run before.

"Sorry." Fang said, his dark eyes searching my face carefully. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said. My cheek stung but I've had worse.

Fang scowled. "That _jerk._" He said angrily.

I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm ok." I said, "Really, Fang. You two were over-reacting. Sure, he was being creepy and he slapped me but geez, he looks like he was hit by a truck."

Fang POV

I was so mad. He had _slapped_ her. She hadn't done anything and he'd hurt her! I grimaced and felt a small amount of satisfaction. At least I'd gotten him back

Iggy and Scarlet came back over by us.

"Hey," Iggy said, "We need to just forget about Sam. Anyways, we're going to be late to meet up with my cousin."

Wow that boy gets over things fast.

Max POV

We walked back to Iggy's house to wait for his cousin, Dylan to show up. Fang kept asking me if I was ok and I kept rolling my eyes and insisting I was fine. He was being over-protective. Admittedly, it was kind of cute but also annoying.

We chilled at Iggy's house and by the time Iggy's door bell rang, we were watching tv and laughing, completely over it.

"Guys, this is Dylan, Dylan, this is Max, Scarlet, and Fang," Iggy said walking in with his cousin in tow.

I glanced up and froze. Whoa. Dylan was _gorgeous._ He had sandy blond hair, turquoise blue eyes, and an easy-going expression. Now, don't get me wrong here. It was simply an observation. I love Fang a lot. And of course Fang was even more gorgeous than Dylan, with his dark, handsome looks.

"Hey." said Dylan.

I saw Scarlet pull out her cell phone and dial a number.

"Nudge, Julie, get over to Iggy's now! His cousin's here and man, Nudge, you're gonna die when you see him." She whispered all of this of course. I only heard because I was sitting next to her.

A half an hour later Julie and Nudge came over and we all started getting to know Dylan. He seemed really nice and was incredibly funny. I could tell he would get along really well with us. Nudge was practically drooling as she watched him talk. I grinned, that's my boy crazy Nudge.

I went home after a while and had dinner with my mom and little sister, Ella. Dad, Jeb as I call him, was working late again of course. I told them all about Dylan but nothing about the whole Sam thing today. That had been weird. I knew if I told her my mom would flip out so I kept it to myself.

After dinner Ella and I were hanging out in the basement.

"Max," she said. "Will you sing and play that song I really like, The one by Boys like Girls?"

"You mean Up Against the Wall?" I asked. That was her favorite song. She nodded.

I sat down at my piano and began to play.

___It's over, look out below__  
__I'm wasted, I still taste it__  
__Yeah it's so hard to let go__  
__So breathe in now, and breathe it out___

_The forecast; A car crash__  
__It's looking like another___

_Breakdown, rebound__  
__This could be my last goodbye__  
__You cross your heart, I hope to die___

_And I can't deny your eyes__  
__You know I try to read between the lines,__  
__I saw a warning sign__  
__And then you feel me up against the wall__  
__Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?__  
__I wish that I had never loved at all___

_No rewinds, no second times__  
__And I won't break, I won't waste__  
__Everything you left behind__  
__So don't follow, just let it go__  
__The weather's been better__  
__So let it be another___

_Breakdown, rebound__  
__This could be my last goodbye__  
__You cross your heart, I hope to die___

_And I can't deny your eyes__  
__You know I try to read between the lines,__  
__I saw a warning sign__  
__And then you feel me up against the wall__  
__Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?__  
__I wish that I had never loved at all___

_All the nights you spent sitting nowhere__  
__Out there on your own__  
__All the nights I waited by the phone__  
__When you were going in alone__  
__And all your different faces__  
__And all your different ways__  
__Are making everything a mess__  
__And all I'm saying is that__  
__I have different places and__  
__All the complications end today___

_And I can't deny your eyes__  
__You know I try to read between the lines,__  
__I saw a warning sign__  
__And then you feel me up against the wall__  
__Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?__  
__I wish that I had never loved at all___

_And I can't deny your eyes__  
__You know I try to read between the lines,__  
__I saw a warning sign__  
__And then you feel me up against the wall__  
__Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?__  
__I wish that I had never loved at all_

I frowned when I finished. I really hope that song isn't foreshadowing anything.

**A/N hope you liked it! Thought I'd throw some Sam creepiness in there. He will be back muahahahaha. The next chapter is going to be the start of the Dylan drama. Hehehe and for those of you who may be bored with this, I'm going to try and get it moving faster**

**Please Review! I need feedback. What do you want more of? What do you want less of? Should I do more scenes at school, or more at their houses? More detail? More talking? More kissing? Review!**

**-hannah**


End file.
